Migraine, alweer
by JosieStyle
Summary: NEDERLANDS! Peter noemde het een Vrouwending. Gelukkig was er Jones.
1. Chapter 1

'Waar was je vanmorgen Caffrey? We hadden een afspraak,' riep Peter vanuit het koffiezetapparaat. Neal liep langzaam de kantine binnen. Met een zucht nam hij plaats op de eerste stoel die hij zag.

'Zegt de man die elk uur checkt waar ik ben,' mompelde de ex-oplichter en gooide zijn been op de tafel zodat zijn knipperende enkelband zichtbaar werd. Agent Burke grijnsde even en schonk twee mokken in met de bittere en warme vloeistof die waarschijnlijk al een tijdje warm stond.

Met grote passen nam hij plaats aan de tafel waar zijn partner zat en zette de mokken neer. Neal had hem nog geen moment aangekeken en had de boord van zijn blouse omhooggetrokken wat hem een geniepige uitstraling gaf. Dat was het moment dat Peter zich realiseerde dat er iets met hem aan de hand was.

'Hey, doe me een plezier,' mopperde Peter en porde tegen zijn schoen. Meteen nam Neal de hint en ging weer beschaaft op zijn stoel zitten. Zijn gezicht bleef echter voorover gebogen en de frons op zijn voorhoofd was nieuw. Toen begon Peter het te begrijpen en nam een luidruchtige slurp van zijn koffie voor hij zei: 'Was het gezellig gisteravond?'

Neal zuchtte even en hief zijn hoofd net ver genoeg op om recht in Peter zijn ogen te kunnen kijken. Peter kon zijn glimlach niet verbergen toen hij de vermoeide kringen rond de blauwe ogen van zijn partner zag.

'Ik haat je, dat je het maar weet,' mopperde de jongen met een schorre stem. 'En ik heb geen kater.'

Peter trok een wenkbrauw op en nam nog een slok van de bittere vloeistof. 'Hmm. Dat doet me zeer, Neal. Want je zei laatst nog tegen mij dat nooit tegen me gelogen had. Niet _echt_. Of was dat _juist_ een leugen?' Het was als grap bedoeld. Maar Neal maakte geen gezicht. Er was echt iets mis met deze CI.

Twee andere agenten kwamen de kantine binnen gelopen en begonnen te zuchten bij het zien dat de laatste koffie al geconsumeerd was. Peter keek ze na, toen de twee agenten het erover hadden dat er een betere koffie tent was, buiten dit gebouw. En ze stapte in de lift.

Toen Peter zich weer tot zijn partner wende zag hij dat de jongere man de zijkanten van zijn hoofd masseerde. En Peter zuchtte terneergeslagen.

'Luister, Caffrey. Als je ziek bent of, je weet wel, helemaal geen kater hebt, dan moet je dat aan mij melden. Dan had ik je een dag vrij gegeven. Ik heb zo toch niets aan je.' Neal kreunde geïrriteerd en knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Ik ben niet ziek. En ik heb geen kater.' Dat was zijn antwoord voordat hij zijn ogen weer sloot en zijn hele hoofd nu op zijn arm liet rusten. Peter zuchtte weer. Met een hand schoof hij de koffie bij Neal weg voor hij hem nog omstootte. 'Neal. Iedereen is wel eens een keertje ziek. Je bent geen superheld. Als ik me niet vergis heb je nog nooit een ziektedag opgenomen.'

Neal gaf geen antwoord maar had hem gehoord. Hij spande zijn schouders bij het woord ziektedag.

Uiteindelijk gaf Peter het op en keek op zijn horloge. De pauze was om. En hij had een afspraak met de baas. Met een stijve beweging stond hij op van de stoel en schoof hem naar achteren. Voor hij Neal verliet gaf hij hem nog een schouderklop.

'Kom over een uur naar mijn kantoor, oké? Volgens mij hebben we een nieuwe zaak dat je wat op kan beuren. Ik voel het gewoon.' Het was aardig bedoeld. Hij glimlachte toen hij dat zei. En Neal had ook dat begrepen zonder hem echt te zien.

'Bedankt, Peter. Maar ik ben ook niet somber. I-ik… ik zeg het je straks wel. Tot zo.' Zijn stem klonk dof doordat hij zijn gezicht in zijn arm had gedrukt. Hij maakte ook niet echt aanstalten om van zijn plek te komen en dat maakte Peter bezorgder. Hij knipperde even met zijn ogen terwijl hij een stap richting de baas zijn kantoor maakte.

'Goed. Tot over een uur, Caffrey. Hou je gemak, voor me, wil je?'

Neal knikte zijn hoofd daarop en kreunde zacht bij die actie. En Peter was al te ver weg om dat te horen.

* * *

><p>Peter had gelijk. Het was een nieuwe zaak waar de baas het over wilde hebben met hem. Een van de grootste juwelendieven was in de stad. En hij had al vijftien zaken beroofd van diamanten, goud en robijnen. Blijkbaar had <em>Nick Halden<em> connecties met deze onbereikbare dief en werd het tijd voor daden. Maar toen Peter zijn kantoor binnen liep en zag dat Neal nergens te bekennen was vroeg hij zich af of de CI wel toe was aan een beetje actie. Hij keek zuchtend op zijn horloge en zag dat het gesprek een half uur uit was gelopen. Dus Neal had er al kunnen zijn. Maar hij kon ook even naar de toilet zijn gegaan of zoiets dergelijks. Neal kennende was altijd in beweging en bleef nooit op zijn plaats voor vijf minuten zoals een normaal persoon. _Nee, Neal had geen zitkont. Tenzij hij …ziek was… _

Net toen Peter besloot om zijn partner te gaan zoeken liep Jones binnen in zijn kantoor met grote ogen. 'Peter, misschien is dit een stomme vraag maar… waarom ligt Neal Caffrey in een van de overhoorkamers op de grond?' Peter's expressie werd strak en gespannen.

'Caffrey. Waar?' Jones knipperde even met zijn ogen. 'Uh. Volg mij maar.'

* * *

><p>Het licht was gedempt en de stoelen waren aan de kant geschoven. Onder de tafel lag de beruchte Neal Caffrey languit op de vloerbedekking <em>soort van<em> te slapen. Zijn ogen waren gesloten. Maar zijn uitdrukkingen op zijn gezicht waren te alert voor iemand die sliep.

'Neal! Wat doe je hier? Deze kamer moet vrij zijn voor overhoringen,' mopperde Peter streng. Jones was iets subtieler en liep naar de jongere man toe om hem wakker te stoten.

'Alles goed daar, Caffrey? Je ziet een beetje pips.'

Neal kwam weer tot leven en was totaal niet blij met zijn _stormbezoek a la Peter Burke_. Moeizaam krabbelde hij omhoog en streek zijn nette pak recht. 'Ik deed gewoon even een oog dicht. Is dat zo'n ramp?' was zijn verbeten antwoord. Zijn stem was zo gebroken en dun dat Jones zelfs begon te grinniken.

'Wow. Iemand heeft hier een kater,' grijnsde hij. Peter haalde de schouders naar zijn collega op maar begon eraan te twijfelen. Neal stond nu goed en wel voor hem en keek hem verontschuldigend aan. De diepe frons was zorgelijk genoeg om deze zaak te staken voor Neal hem vertelde wat er aan de hand was.

'Oké, Neal. Dit is de juiste plek om je te vragen wat er is.' Neal keek rond. De overhoorkamer. Hij snapte het. Maar weer kreeg Peter geen grijns of grinnik van hem terug.

'Het… Het is gewoon een migraine. Dat is alles. Het begon vannacht. Maar ik dacht dat het vanmorgen beter ging.' Jones beet op zijn onderlip en bood de CI meteen een stoel aan.

'Ow, Buddy. Die dingen zijn Nasty. Ga zitten, man.' Peter keek Jones met een schuine blik aan.

'Migraine? Is dat niet zo'n vrouwending?' Neal gaf geen antwoord en besloot te gaan zitten op de stoel die hij aangeboden kreeg.

'Ben je gek, Peter? Een migraine laat je denken dat je hoofd op springen staat, man. Een normale hoofdpijn… visualiseert het tien keer erger. Een migraine is geen pretje.' Neal liet zijn hoofd tegen de leuning van de stoel rusten en keek Jones glimlachend (of wat er op leek) aan. 'Wel, dank je Jones. Zo te horen heb je er kaas van gegeten?' Jones schudde grijnzend zijn hoofd.

'Man. Elke keer als mijn moeder met haar nieuwe man op visite komt.' Peter knikte en zag hoe zijn partner steeds witter werd. 'Oké. Sorry, Neal. Een migraine is geen vrouwen ding. Kom. Ik breng je wel naar huis. Jouw werkdag zit er op.' Neal wilde tegenstribbelen toen Peter hem omhoog hielp en stond uiteindelijk zelf op van de stoel om zo snel mogelijk zijn weg naar de toiletten te vinden. Peter en Jones zagen het gebeuren. Neal werd zo wit als de muren en toen hij meer in beweging kwam veranderde zijn kleur in lichtgroen. Kokhalzend joeg Neal zichzelf door de toiletdeur naar binnen en Jones keek zijn opdrachtgever beduusd aan.

'Ow, Peter. Ik geloof dat je hem beter eerst even wat frisdrank kunt geven voor hij in de auto stapt. Frisdrank helpt tegen misselijkheid. Dat werkt althans bij mij.' Peter knikte naar zijn collega en besloot, na enige twijfel, om zijn partner te vergezellen bij de toiletten voor hij zichzelf nog verdronk in de wc-pot.

Peter was niet verast om zijn CI half bewusteloos op de grond te zien hangen tegen de toiletpot. Hij braakte tenminste niet meer in het zicht van hem. En daar was Peter dankbaar voor. Met zachte passen knielde hij bij hem neer en legde een troostende hand op zijn hangende schouders. Neal opende zijn ogen om de glimlachende Peter te kunnen zien.

Neal was warm en klam van zijn inspanning. De effen paarse stropdas was losser getrokken en de twee bovenste knoopjes van zijn witte onder shirt waren open gemaakt.

Neal was niet blij.

'Ooohhh… P-Peter. Moet je me nu echt zo zien?' jammerde de jongere man. Met een rillende hand wreef hij door zijn gezicht en streek toen door zijn golvende haren. Hij zag er al iets beter uit als daarstraks maar aan zijn houding was te zien dat de man het op had gegeven om zich sterk te houden tegenover hem en zijn mede collega's. Hij moest naar bed en de migraine uitzitten. Zo was hij geen drol waard.

Toen hij de jongere man ondersteunde en hem uit de toilet hielp begon Peter zacht te grinniken.

'De beruchte Neal Caffrey. Uitgeschakeld door een vrouwenkwaal.' Neal stopte zijn pas en keek zijn partner geërgerd aan met een zijdelinkse blik. 'P-Peter… H-het is geen,-'

'Geen vrouwenkwaal. Jaja. Ik weet het. Ik was je aan het plagen, jongen.' Neal knikte na een lange poos en liep verder. Zijn onstabiele stappen werden goed in de gaten gehouden door hem en Jones. Tegen de tijd dat Neal in de Taurus zat gaf Jones de jongere man een blikje cola.

'Dat is goed voor je. Geloof me, man.' Neal knipperde met zijn ogen en knikte dankbaar. Toen werd de portier dichtgeduwd. Toen Peter achter het stuur kroop had Neal zijn zonnebril al in beslag genomen en dronk met kleine slokjes uit het blikje. 'Neal. Moeten we niet eerst even naar de dokter voor medicijnen?' Neal schudde zacht zijn hoofd.

'Nee. June heeft slaappillen. Die doen de truc wel. Dit is niet de eerste keer voor me.' Peter knikte. Voor hij de auto startte keek hij nog eens naar de diepe frons op Neal's gezicht. De man was in pijn. Hij vroeg zich af hoe hij hier vanmorgen eigenlijk op het werk was gekomen. En waarom hij hem niet gebeld had dat hij een migraine had. Als hij al vaker een migraine had gehad moest hij toch beter weten.

'Zeg, blijven we hier nog lang staan, Peter?' mopperde Neal verbeten. Zijn gezicht kleurde weer witter. Ondanks Peter argwaan dat hij elk moment kon gaan overgeven in zijn Taurus, startte hij alsnog de auto. Intussen nam Neal moedig nog een paar slokken cola. Met een zachte hik en kuch was zijn misselijk gevoel minder geworden door de cola. 'Als je Jones ziet. Zeg hem dat hij gelijk had…maar Peter. Alsjeblieft. Rij niet te hard over de drempels, dit keer. Ik ben niet helemaal in orde.'

'Je hebt mijn woord, Caffrey. Ik laat mijn prachtige wagen niet zomaar onderkotsen door een _conman_. Dat weet je.' Hij plaagde hem graag. En dat wist Caffrey maar al te goed. Maar Neal wist dat Peter wel anders piepte als hij echt moest braken.

* * *

><p><em>AN: daar zijn we weer Ik hoop dat deze net zo in de smaak valt als mijn vorige White Collar fanfic.: Weekeinde met Held. <em>

_X_

_Josi_


	2. Chapter 2

Er was genoeg verkeer op de weg om Peter trager te laten rijden. Dat vond Neal helemaal niet erg. Peter was altijd een roekeloze rijer geweest. En dat kon Neal er nu niet bij hebben. Zo min mogelijk beweging deed zijn hoofd minder hard kloppen. Hij had alles meer onder controle zonder al dat gehobbel. Maar nu Peter al mopperend steeds op de gas en rem drukte en ongeduldig tegen zijn stuur begon te tikken werd Neal zo langzamerhand even opgefokt al zijn partner.

'K-kun je daarmee stoppen?' jammerde Neal zacht terwijl hij zijn oren kreunend bedekte. Peter maakte een vluchtige zijdelinkse blik naar zijn partner en klakte met zijn tong voor hij een grijns trok.

'Wel wel. Neal Caffrey is nooit ziek. Maar als hij het is dan is hij een verwend nest. Sorry Prinsesje. Maar het verkeer zit me niet echt mee. En als ik niet lekker door kan karren dan word ik nu eenmaal een beetje nerveus.' Neal knikte zacht en wreef over zijn voorhoofd. 'Ja. Dat zie ik. M-aar please. Dat getik maakt het alleen erger…' Neal zijn stem werd zachter toen Peter niet langer meer wilde wachten tot het verkeer doorreed en maakte een scherpe bocht naar rechts.

'Zo, nu je zin. Ik ben weer in mijn nopjes, zie je? De weg is vrij. Daar. We zijn bijna bij je belachelijk grote appartement, oké? Je kunt weer van die overheerlijke Italiaanse roast koffie gaan lopen lurken met die kunststudente van je.' Er was geen reactie. En Peter knauwde op zijn onderlip. Hij wist dat hij niet al te aardig was voor de jongere man. Misschien had hij zijn dag niet. Maar hij kon het ook niet laten. Het kwam niet vaak voor dat de man zo kwetsbaar was. En al die keren dat hij zich in had moeten houden… het kwam er allemaal uit. Hij had niet in de gaten dat Neal langzaamaan onrustiger was geworden tot hij nog eens een blik naar zijn partner waagde. De jongere man had zijn hoofd voorover gebogen en zag zo grijsachtig wit dat het net leek dat Neal zo van een set was weggelopen van een of andere zombiefilm. Een akelig gevoel borrelde bij hem op en Peter's verbeten blik ontdooide.

'Neal?... Hey… Neal?'

'…K-kun je…Stop!... Stop Peter… nu….o God…' Neal kneep zijn ogen samen en greep met beide handen naar zijn mond. Met grote ogen parkeerde Peter zijn Taurus langs de kant van de weg. Enkele auto's toeterden woedend bij deze plotselinge stilstand. Hijgend en kreunend zocht Neal ternauwernood naar de deurgrendel en Peter boog zich voorover om hem te helpen. Met een duiklanding gooide Neal zichzelf uit de Taurus op het trottoir en kroop kokhalzend over de vloer naar het gras waar hij zijn maaginhoud eruit gooide. Voorbijgangers stopten even en zochten een verklaring door via de open portier naar binnen te kijken, waar Peter vanuit zijn bestuurdersstoel zat toe te kijken. Ze namen het bijna kwalijk dat hij niets deed en glimlachend stapte hij toch maar eens uit om zijn partner te hulp te staan. Voordat er nog melding werd gedaan bij de politie.

'Meneer? Alles goed? Moeten we een ambulance bellen?' vroeg een hardloopster in een roze joggingtuniek en Neal keek even op naar haar. Maar toen hij wilde antwoorden werd hij onderbroken door een tweede gênante braakaanval. Dat was het moment dat Peter bijsprong.

'Het is oké. Hij hoort bij mij. Ik ben van de politie.' Hij wapperde even met zijn badge voor hij bij de kokhalzende man neerknielde. Toen de hardloopster haar oortjes weer aarzelend induwde en knikkend wegliep, net als de rest van het publiek, wende hij zichzelf tot de arme man. Neal zat nu op zijn knieën en hield zich amper nog overeind. 'Ugh… Ik word niet goed, Peter,' jammerde Neal zacht en gebroken. Voor het eerst vandaag keek Peter zijn partner aan met een meelij hebbende blik.

'Ja… dat zie ik.' Hij stak een hand uit om hem omhoog te helpen maar Neal wees hem af.

'Nee… ik weet niet of ik nog in de auto kan… zo misselijk…' Peter zuchtte bezorgd.

'Is het zo erg, huh?' Neal haalde kreunend zijn schouders op en ging nu op zijn hurken zitten. Peter staarde naar de vuile vlekken op zijn broek van het kruipen over de vloer. Dat was iets dat hij zelf nog niet zou doen. Zeker niet in zo'n duur pak als die van Neal. Blijkbaar kon het Neal niet schelen. Misschien had hij het amper door wat hij deed. Neal's hoofd was nog altijd naar de grond gericht. Maar hij was gestopt met kokhalzen. Dat was mooi. Hij was er wel helemaal door uitgeput.

'G-geef me een moment.'

Peter wachtte even. Hij hield zijn partner nu goed in de gaten. Het was moeilijk te zeggen of hij op het punt stond om van zijn stokje te gaan. Of zo meteen weer op eigen houtje omhoog krabbelde. Peter van beide acties niet opkijken. Dit was tenslotte Neal Caffrey. Alles kon.

Uiteindelijk slaakte Neal een diepe zucht en kwam van de grond. Met een hand voor zijn ogen en een hand op zoek naar de auto schuifelde hij vooruit. Peter volgde hem op de voet en begeleide de man naar zijn stoel.

'Gaat het weer? Moet je niet eerst wat water? Of je cola? Misschien een pepermuntje?' Neal bleef even staan bij de Taurus en begon in zijn zakken te voelen. Hij haalde er een pakje kauwgum uit.

Hij nam er één en plofte toen weer terug in zijn stoel. Toen Peter zijn plaats ook weer innam en de wagen opnieuw startte, deed Neal zijn zonnebril af. Peter zag in een snelle blik de rode ogen.

'Peter. I-ik geloof dat het beter gaat…' zuchtte Neal zacht. Peter zuchtte opgelucht.

'Dat is mooi.'

* * *

><p>De hele weg werd er niet meer gesproken. Toen Peter bij de deur van het grote huis stopte merkte hij dat Neal in slaap was gevallen. Zijn hoofd drukte tegen het glas en zijn kaken waren ontspannen. Met een grimas zag hij de kauwgum nog tegen zijn gehemelte plakken. Het was bijna lachwekkend. Maar, mijn god, wat zag de jongen bleek. Peter kuchte even, als poging om zijn partner wakker te maken. Toen dat niet werkte tikje hij hem zachtjes tegen zijn schouder en dat deed de truc. In een snelle reflex schoot Neal omhoog en had er aanzienlijk meteen spijt van. Kreunend greep hij naar zijn blijkbaar kloppend hoofd. 'Ah, zijn we er?' vroeg hij zacht. Peter klikte zijn portier open. Toen hij bij Neal's kant stond en zijn portier opende gaf hij antwoord met een gniffel.<p>

'Het spijt me dat ik je wakker moest maken, Neal. Je zag er een stuk vrediger uit als nu.' Neal stapte kreunend uit de Taurus en hield het dak even vast tot hij zijn balans weer gevonden had.

'G-geen zorgen. Pillen… June… kom, Peter.' Neal liep naar het hek en Peter liep nu achter hem. Klaar om hem op te vangen als het fout ging. De jongere man was zo fragiel en onstabiel op dit moment dat hij erg op zijn hoedde was.

Eenmaal binnen wilde Neal meteen de trap op lopen maar Peter hield hem even tegen. 'Ga eerst even zitten op deze bank. Ik haal June even en vertel haar over je toestand. Ze kan een oogje in het zeil houden tot je beter bent.' Neal was er niet mee eens. Maar liet zich besluiteloos naar de bank toe leiden. Toen hij eenmaal zat slaakte hij een zucht van ontlading. Het was er lekker donker. In de ontvangstkamer. En Neal wreef over zijn voorhoofd toen Peter weg liep voor een moment.

Tegen de tijd dat Peter terug kwam met June en een doos van die slaappillen waar hij het over had, zagen ze dat Neal al vertrokken was en in een diepe slaap was verkeerd. Zijn hoofd steunde tegen de rand van de rugleuning aan en was ietwat gekanteld naar links. Hij had zijn knieën opgetrokken en zijn armen op zijn borst gevouwen. Hij lag zo diep te slapen dat er kleine piepende geluidjes uit zijn neusgaten kwamen.

En Peter gaf dit niet graag toe, maar dit vond hij eigenlijk wel een beetje schattig.

'Ow, de arme jongen. Ik haal een deken en een kussen voor dat pijnlijk hoofd.' Peter knikte naar de vriendelijke oude landhuisbazin. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht staarde hij naar Neal's reizende en dalende borstkas en schudde onbewust zijn hoofd. Neal Caffrey. Het was een genie. Maar ook gewoon een mens.

Het duurde niet lang eer Peter besloot om de schoenen van zijn partner uit te trekken en zijn stropdas ietsje losser te maken. Neal werd niet wakker. En ook niet toen hij en June hem comfortabeler maakte met een zacht hoofdkussen van zijn eigen bed en een warme deken uit de gastenkamer.

June nam Peter mee naar een grote tafel die in een kamer naast de bank waar Neal lag te slapen. Een van haar dienstmeiden had wat koffie gezet en ze bood Peter een kop aan.

'Dank je wel dat je die arme jongen hier heen hebt gebracht. Vanmorgen dacht ik al dat er iets met hem was. Ik hoorde van mijn personeel dat meneer Caffrey niet op het terras was komen zitten voor zijn ontbijt. Hij heeft niets gegeten. En ik hoorde hem niet gaan vanmorgen. Meestal zegt hij me nog gedag.' Peter haalde zijn schouders op en keek de oudere vrouw glimlachend aan.

'Ja, hij was op het werk ook niet zo mondig, nee. Dat is op zich al iets om zorgen over te maken. Neal is nooit stil. Blijkbaar is een migraine zowat het enige dat hem zijn mond kan snoeren.' Hij lachte even. June lachte met hem mee.

'Arme jongen. Dit is de derde keer dat ik hem zo aantref sinds hij hier huist. Maar geen zorgen, agent BurkeHij is hier in goede handen. Meestal is hij weer in orde na meneer Caffrey wat geslapen heeft. Als hij zo dadelijk weer wakker wordt breng ik hem naar boven.' Peter knikte maar was over een ding verbaasd.

'De _derde_ keer?'

June knikte.

'De eerste keer was tijdens de week dat u op vakantie was. Dat vertelde meneer Caffrey me althans. De tweede keer was geloof ik op een zondag. Toen hoefde hij niet te werken. En, wel…, de rest kent u al.' De oude dame dronk haar koffiekop leeg met kleine nipjes. En Peter deed hetzelfde.

'Oké. Dan ben ik hier verder niet meer nodig. Bel me alstublieft als het beter met hem gaat. En bedankt voor de koffie.'

June knikte en voor Peter zich naar de deur wade bleef hij nog een moment staan bij zijn slapende partner. Hij lag nu iets meer onderuitgezakt in de bank. Een arm hing nu bungelend langs zijn zijde, zijn vingers raakten maar net de grond en dat maakte hem nog aandoenlijker. De slaappillen had hij in ieder geval niet nodig gehad. En Peter knikte onbewust. Hij kwam er wel weer boven op. Hier lag hij goed. en als hij beter was konden ze aan een nieuwe zaak beginnen, dat zijn aandacht vast zou trekken.

En dus besloot Peter om weer terug naar kantoor te gaan. Wat er lag nog genoeg werk dat gedaan moest worden.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Moet ik verder gaan? Laat wat van je horen:) <em>

_X_

_Josi_


	3. Chapter 3

Toen Peter weer op de weg zat om terug naar het kantoor te gaan dwaalde zijn gedachten steeds terug naar het moment dat zijn partner in de late ochtend binnen kwam strompelen. Hij had hem zelden zo mee gemaakt. Het gaf hem een vreemd kneedachtig gevoel in zijn maag omdat Peter wist dat hij hard tegen hem was geweest.

Op dat moment ging zijn mobiele telefoon. Met een klik op zijn handsfree set zag hij dat het zijn vrouw was. Met een glimlach rechte hij zijn rug.

'Hey, schat. Hoe ging het bij de catering vanmorgen?' vroeg hij belangstellend. Elisabeth had een grote opdracht gekregen waar een ingewikkelde wensenlijst aan vast zat gekoppeld. Ze had het er gisteren avond in bed over met hem. Ze was vanmorgen al heel vroeg op om alles nog eens goed te berekenen wat er _wel _en _niet_ mogelijk was, voor het gigantisch budget. Ze had gezegd dat ze zou bellen als het allemaal voorbij was. En Peter was een en al oor.

'Oh Lieverd. Het was zo gênant. Ik had de bestelling opgegeven en nu blijkt dat ik het al eerder had gedaan deze week. Nu zitten we met heel veel zalm opgescheept. Ik heb de opdrachtgever verteld dat er iets mis is gegaan in de communicatie en hij vond het gelukkig niet zo erg. We krijgen echter het teveel aan zalm wel terug, morgen. Dus ik hoop dat je morgen geen plannen hebt met Neal. Ik dacht dat het misschien goed was als je hem morgen uitnodigt om te komen eten? En ik hoop dat jullie van zalm houden?' Peter lachte zacht en geamuseerd bij het verhaal van zijn vrouw en ging iets zachter ervan rijden. Ineens had hij er geen erg meer in dat hij in de file stond. _Nu hij met het beste gezelschap was van de hele wereld._

'El… rustig maar. Ik hou van zalm. Dat weet je. Het is niet erg, schat. Als er zoveel over is kunnen we een deel schenken aan de voedselbank, een paar straten verderop van ons. Maar El… kalm maar. Iedereen maakt wel eens een foutje. Dat kan gebeuren. En gelukkig gaan er geen mannen over boord met een misrekening bij de catering. Kijk… als ik nu een misrekening maak…'

'Lieverd…' Het bleef even stil en Peter voelde haar spanning oplopen. Dat was het moment dat Peter wist dat hij iets verkeerd had gezegd.

'Beweer je dat mijn werk niet serieus genomen mag worden? Ten opzichte van jouw werk?'

_O nee… Goed gedaan, Peter…_

'Schat. Sorry i-ik… wat ik bedoelde is dat we dit probleem op kunnen lossen. Kijk, de voedselbank zal er blij mee zijn. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om je te kleineren, schat. Het…' Peter viel even stil. Zijn blik dwaalde even af naar de passagiersstoel waar daarstraks een hele stille Caffrey had gezeten.

Peter schrok uit zijn verzonken gedachten bij het horen van zijn naam door de telefoon. En hij knipperde met zijn ogen.

'H-het is Neal,' zei hij lichtelijk verstrooid. Maar blijkbaar was dit genoeg informatie voor zijn vrouw om de situatie op een andere manier te kunnen inzien.

Ze klakte even met haar tong en zuchtte.

'Wat heeft hij nu weer gedaan?' klonk haar stem versjacherd. Even grijnsde Peter door haar _to the point_-vraag.

'De man kwam vanmorgen op het werk met een migraine.' Er klonk gekraak aan de andere kant van de telefoon en Peter hoorde zijn vrouw van stemming wisselen. 'Oh, de arme schat. Is hij oké?'

'Ik heb hem net thuis afgezet. Mijn hoofd was er niet helemaal bij. Mijn excuses, schat.'

'Ow, ja dat snap ik. Mijn zus had ze ook altijd. Heeft hij de juiste medicatie? Mijn zus kent een goede dokter. Als je wil kan ik hem bellen. Ik kan vanmiddag naar hem toe als het moet. Ik ben de rest van de dag vrij.' Peter dacht na. Neal zei dat er geen medicatie was voor Migraine. En Neal kennende haatte hij medicijnen en artsen. Maar hij wist ook dat hij zich waarschijnlijk aan zou gaan stellen als Elisabeth voor hem kwam zorgen. Dus Peter schudde zijn hoofd enkele keren, totdat hij realiseerde dat El hem niet kon zien.

'Nee, niet nodig schat. Hij heeft slaappillen van June en een hele staf die voor hem kan zorgen. Het is jouw zorg niet. De man is een crimineel. Hij kan goed voor zichzelf zorgen als dat moet.'

'Schat. Het is geen probleem. Bovendien weten we allebei dat hij geen crimineel is. Ik heb het nummer van dokter Trump in de telefoonklapper staan. Ik ga bellen.'

'El…' zuchtte Peter. Maar de lijn werd verbroken. Als Elisabeth iets wilde, dan kon je maar beter niet in de weg staan. Peter wist dat ook. Maar hij vroeg zich af of Neal hier wel profijt van had. Misschien was zijn migraine al over na zijn middagdutje. En deed El al die moeite misschien wel voor niets.

Het was tenslotte maar een Migraine.

Peter sloeg linksaf bij de volgende bocht en reed verder naar het kantoor.

* * *

><p>Hughes stond in zijn kantoor op hem te wachten met Jones toen hij de trap opliep. Met een versnelde pas voegde hij zich bij het gesprek.<p>

'Hey? Is er meer nieuws over onze juwelendief?' vroeg Peter alert. Beide mannen keken verschrokken naar hem op. Die blikken zeiden hem al genoeg. Dat betekende meestal dat hij gelijk had.

Jones nam het woord vrijwel meteen.

'Onze juwelendief, _Michael Brendan, _heeft weer buit gemaakt. Het gebeurde nog geen tien minuten geleden hier om de hoek van het centrum. Diana is met een team gaan kijken. Er zijn beelden vastgelegd op de beveiligingscamera's. De gene die extra zijn ingezet als de anderen uitgeschakeld werden.' Peter knikte.

'Goed. Dat is goed.' Peter keek met een verwarde blik naar de ernstige frons van zijn baas. Hudges zuchtte even.

'Maar wat er ook is vastgelegd, en afgezien van het feit dat Diana en haar team mogelijk nog wat vind; de man is een genie. Dit is niet de eerste keer dat hij aan onze neus voorbij gaat, Peter.' Peter knikte opnieuw. Hij zag er de ernst van in.

'Peter. Migraine of niet, we hebben _Nick Halden_ nodig om de man uit zijn tent te lokken.' Jones en Hughes keken hem ernstig aan. En Peter zuchtte. De arme man was net thuis afgezet. Hij had waarschijnlijk medicijnen ingenomen dat hem de komende uren in diepe slaap zou houden. En wat Peter had gezien was Neal niet in staat om in de huid van Nick Halden te stappen. Of in een auto te stappen.

Peter voelde zich rot voor hem.

'Hoeveel tijd heb ik om hem hierheen te halen?'

De blik van Hughes was somber.

'Haal hem gewoon hierheen. Zo snel als mogelijk is. Zeg hem dat het me spijt. Als dit over is mag hij een week vrij. Goed?' Peter knikte. _Ja… daar heeft Neal nu ook echt veel aan._ _Dus niet._

* * *

><p>Tijdens zijn terugrit leek de weg nog dichter te zijn. Hij had al wat telefoontjes gepleegd. El was nog niet bij Neal geweest en had besloten de dokter maar niet te bellen voor een afspraak (gelukkig). Ze stond in een lange rij bij de apotheek. June had bezwaar gegeven om de jongen te wekken. Ze hield zich er zo veel mogelijk buiten en vond dat Peter de man zelf maar moest wekken voor de zaak. Ze had hem ook gezegd dat hijzelf maar eens een migraine moest krijgen voor hij pas mocht oordelen wat de jongen nu doormaakte. En ze had waarschijnlijk nog gelijk ook.<p>

Toen Peter de hal in kwam gelopen vond hij Neal en June op de bank. Neal zat nu rechtop met een kop koffie in beide handen geklemd en een grote zonnebril voor zijn ogen geschoven. Zijn golvende haren hingen voor zijn gezicht en June zat naast hem met een diepe frons. Ze streelde de man teder over zijn schouder. En Peter slikte moeizaam bij de verwijtende blik van de oudere vrouw.

'Ik hoop dat de zaak het waard is. De arme jongen was niet blij toen ik hem zei dat je hem kwam halen. En ja, ik heb hem voor je gewekt. Alleen maar omdat ik bang was dat je hem nog heen en weer zou gaan schudden en hem nog zieker zou maken.' Ze stond op van de bank en liep de hal uit om vervolgens weer te verdwijnen in een van de grote kamers. Peter keek haar overrompeld na.

Toen liet hij zijn handen op zijn heupen rusten terwijl hij de jongen aanstaarde. Neal liet zijn hoofd hangen en nam kleine slokken van de kop koffie. Hij leek kleiner dan normaal.

'Neal… i-ik...'

'Ik weet het, Peter… Plicht roept, hm?' fluisterde Neal zacht en gebroken. En dat zorgde ervoor dat Peter zich nog rotter voelde, hierover.

'Het spijt me, jongen. Maar zie het als een compliment. We kunnen niet zonder je op het kantoor.' Peter glimlachte en ging naast hem op de bank zitten omdat Neal geen aanstalten maakte om ervan af te komen. Met een hand sloeg hij zacht op zijn knie. Neal wachtte blijkbaar op een betere verklaring _waarom_ hij niet gewoon een dag ziek kon zijn en Peter besloot hem wat meer informatie te geven. Dat was tenslotte het minste dat hij kon doen.

'Er is een nieuwe zaak. Het gaat over een juwelendief. We proberen hem al een tijdje te vangen maar weet steeds aan onze neus te ontsnappen. En blijkbaar ken je hem. Michael Brendan. Gaan er nu belletjes bij je rinkelen?'

Neal kreunde geërgerd bij die naam. Dat zei Peter al genoeg.

'Belletjes rinkelen,' jammerde Neal en zette zijn kop koffie op het tafeltje om zijn slapen te kunnen masseren.

'Het spijt me Neal. Hughes denkt dat er niet veel tijd meer is voor hij weer verdwijnt. We hebben _Nick Halden_ nodig om de schurk uit zijn tent te lokken.'

Peter bleef de jongere man aanstaren. Er was geen andere reactie dan zacht gejammer terwijl hij zijn slapen bleef masseren.

'Denk je dat dat gaat lukken met jouw toestand?... Neal?'

'Heb ik een keus?' antwoorde Neal kort daarop. En Peter had daar niets op terug.

Neal knikte. Hij wilde helder zijn. Dat zag Peter op de manier waarop hij zijn rug rechte. Maar iets weerhield hem ervan om rechtop te zitten. En Peter fronste.

'Even serieus, Neal. Denk je dat je het aankunt. Ik kan ook altijd nog zeggen dat je te ziek bent. Het gaat tenslotte maar over een dief. Geen moordenaar.' Neal zwaaide met zijn hand om zijn idee af te wijzen. En opnieuw rechtte Neal kreunend zijn rug.

'Het… het is oké,' zei Neal zacht. Een flauwe glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Gevolgd door een geeuw.

'Niet boos worden, Peter. Maar ik had al wat genomen om beter te kunnen slapen. Ik… mijn brein werkt een beetje trager, nu.' En Peter knikte. Dat was wat hij aan de man zag.

'En de pijn?' vroeg Peter zachter, nu. Neal zuchtte diep en wriemelde net zo lang aan zijn zonnebril tot hij hem van zijn gezicht afkreeg. Twee grote zwarte pupillen werden zichtbaar. De linker iets groter dan de rechter. Peter schrok er een beetje van.

'Het is nu alleen nog maar aan een kant. De pijn. Maar… _rinkelen_ houdt niet op.' antwoordde Neal opvallend langzaam. Alsof hij moeite had om zijn woorden te vormen. Toen keek Neal naar het kopje koffie dat voor hem op het tafeltje stond.

'Dit is mijn derde kop. Het begint hoe dan ook te werken.'

Peter knikte. Al geloofde hij niet helemaal dat zijn partner fit genoeg was voor een toneelspelletje met een oud contact dat blijkbaar geen goed contact was. In de zin van _vriend_. Neal's blik daarstraks zei hem al voldoende.

'Goed. Heb je nog iets nodig van je kamer, voor we de auto instappen?'

Neal begon te lachen en keek naar zijn vuile pak van zijn eerdere kruippartij.

'Rustig, Peter. Ik moet me eerst nog even opfrissen. Geef me even de tijd.' En Neal wilde omhoog komen. Peter gaf hem een ondersteunend zetje en de jongere man waggelde naar boven.

* * *

><p>Na minuten dat uren wel uren leken besloot Peter om hem toch maar eens te volgen. Het kantoor had al twee keer gebeld. De eerste keer was het Diana. Ze hadden vinger afdrukken gevonden van Michael. En op de tape was een man te zien die dat bevestigde. De tweede keer dat er gebeld werd was het Jones. De man vertelde hem wat hij moest doen om Neal snel op de been te helpen. Hij had het over twee rauwe eieren in een glas en Cola. Alweer Cola. Peter had gezegd dat hij het zou proberen, maar durfde het niet aan om Neal die eieren te laten drinken. Om het vervolgens weer in zijn Taurus eruit te kunne gooien. <em>No way!<em> Na de telefoontjes had hij El nog even gebeld. Ze was onderweg met _echte_ medicijnen.

De deur van Neal zijn kamer stond open en Peter hoorde wat gerommel en gestommel.

'Alles nog onder controle daarbinnen?' vroeg Peter met een verbeten stem. Hij was niet echt een held met het verbergen van zijn ongeduld. Zeker niet als het om Neal ging. Die man maakte hem altijd sneller kwaad dan nodig was. Voor een of andere reden. Maar hij voelde ook de druk van het werk op zijn schouders rusten.

In de tussentijd dat Peter wat geroepen had was er geen antwoord geweest. En Peter probeerde het opnieuw, terwijl hij enkele stappen opwaarts maakte.

'El belde daarstraks. Mijn vrouw heeft wat medicijnen voor je gehaald. Over vijf minuten kan ze hier op de stoep staan. Mogelijk helpen die een beetje.'

'Dat is attent, Peter,' kraakte Neal's stem ineens. Hij klonk vermoeid. Maar de man stond ineens in de deuropening met een nieuw en fris donkerblauw pak. Peter staarde de hem een moment aan voordat hij weer achterwaarts de trap af liep. Neal zag er goed uit. Normaal en netjes als altijd. Hij kon amper sporen zien van zijn eerdere migraine problemen. Het enige dat niet aan hem klopte waren de zonnebril en de ontbrekende stropdas. Het duurde echter een hele tijd eer Neal beneden was en Peter maakte zich opnieuw zorgen om hem toen de jongere man beneden weer kreunend over zijn voorhoofd wreef bij het horen van een luide deurbel.

Dat moest Elisabeth zijn. Een huishoudster liep langs hen heen en opende snel de deur. Beide mannen keken op naar de hal en Elisabeth kwam in beeld met een papieren zak vol medicijnen en een brede tedere glimlach. Het maakte Peter en Neal even sprakeloos. Ze zag er zo fris en fruitig uit. Het was alsof de lente begon, midden in dit gangpad.

'Dag lieverds. Het was even ploeteren, maar ik ben er. Hoe gaat het Neal?' Neal knikte vriendelijk en wilde wat zeggen maar Peter ging hem voor.

'Dat is prima, schat. Bedankt dat je dit wilde doen voor onze Caffrey.' Hij kuste zijn vrouw en nam de papieren zak aan.

'Wat een hoop medicijnen, Elisabeth. Dat had je niet hoeven doen. Mijn hoofd voelt al stukken beter, nu.' Maar Elisabeth keek hem met een schuine blik aan.

'Dat kan ik zien. Mooie zonnebril. Ach schatje, toch. Wees niet zo hard voor jezelf en gun je lichaam wat extra hulp met deze medicijnen. De groene doos schijnt direct verlichting te geven. Dat is wat je nu het beste kan nemen.'

Peter rommelde wat in de papieren zak en vond het groene doosje. Er stond een naam op dat hij nog niet eens uit kon spreken. Hij probeerde het dan ook maar niet. Wel las hij vluchtig over de dosering heen en begon te zoeken naar een glas water. Peter deed dat allemaal zo gehaast dat El hem zelfs met een grimas aanstaarde.

'Peter, wil je even rustig aan doen. Je bezorgt mij nog een migraine.'

Na een verontschuldiging gaf Peter de _conman_ een glas water en twee grote gele tabletten. Neal had er moeite mee om ze door te slikken maar toen dat gebeurd was nam El afscheid en stapte Neal en Peter de Taurus weer in. Onderweg viel het Peter op dat de man aan het wegzakken was en hij liet hem slapen tot ze bij het kantoor waren.

* * *

><p>Voor de derde keer vandaag parkeerde Peter zijn wagen voor de deur van het grote gebouw. Neal was halverwege de rit wakker geschrokken toen Peter te hard over een hobbel was gereden en was blijkbaar weer helder genoeg voor een goed gesprek over het plan om de juwelendief uit de tent te lokken.<p>

Samen stapten ze in de lift en Peter was blij dat zijn partner weer wat meer kleur terug had gekregen. Zijn zonnebril ging alleen nog niet meteen af. Dat gebeurde pas toen ze Hughes, Jones en Diana tegen kwamen bij de deuren van de lift.

'Ha die Neal. Fijn om je weer te zien. En voordat je jezelf in deze zaak stort wil ik je zeggen dat het me spijt en dat je hiervoor iets terug kan verwachten. We gaan er voor zorgen dat je hier weer zo snel mogelijk klaar bent. Diana zag gedurende deze zaak je assisteren.' Hughes gaf de hevig knipperende man een schouderklop en zocht zijn weg weer naar zijn eigen kantoor. Neal bleef Diana aankijken en wachtte tot ze haar gesprek begon dat te maken had met het dikke dossier dat ze in haar handen had geklemd. Peter duwde Neal verder de ruimte in en zei in de vluchtigheid dat hij wat koffie voor hem ging halen.

'Ik neem aan dat Peter je al het een en ander heeft verteld?' vroeg Diana eentonig en direct. Ze keek er helemaal niet raar van op dat Neal opnieuw zijn zonnebril opzette. Blijkbaar was zij ook over het een en ander ingelicht.

'Michael Brendan. Ex-goudsmid. Eigenaar van een Galerie. En koper van een originele vroegere werk van Gustav Klimt. Schilderij is gestolen en sindsdien is Michael van het padje af gegaan.' Neal glimlachte naar de beeldschone agente. Maar Diana trok haar neus naar hem op.

'Goed. En jij hebt ooit zaken met hem gedaan?' vroeg ze. Haar uitdrukking was strak en bijna emotieloos. Neal knikte en duwde beide handen in zijn zakken terwijl hij op de hakken van zijn schoenen wiegde.

'Ik weet niet waar het schilderij is, als dat het is wat je bedoeld.' Die opmerking werd beloond met een glimlach en ze knikte haar hoofd.

'Dat was niet wat ik bedoelde, maar bedankt voor de info, Caffrey.' Ze begon in het dossier te bladeren en Neal zocht een plek waar ze konden gaan zitten. Hij zag dat zijn eigen bureau voorzien was met twee stoelen en hij liep ernaartoe. In de veronderstelling dat Diana hem volgde. En dat deed ze ook.

Peter volgde hen met een grote mok koffie voor Neal. En dankbaar nam Neal de mok aan. Hij was dan wel grotendeels af van zijn monsterlijke hoofdpijn. Maar was ook erg Fuzzy van de slaappillen die hij genomen had. Hij wilde bij de les blijven. Zeker tegenover Diana. Achter Neal was Peter weer weggegaan. En Neal betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij het niet erg vond. Misschien had hij de man vandaag al te vaak gezien. Misschien leidde hij hem te veel af.

'Nu je hier bent, Neal, Zou het fijn zijn als je jezelf even focust op dit dossier,' mopperde Diana. Hij keek haar verontschuldigend aan en ging rechter op zijn stoel zitten. Hij had niet eens in de gaten dat hij erbij zat als een dronkaard in de bar. Hij schaamde zich tegenover Diana en Diana begon te grinniken.

'Geen zorgen, Caffrey. Ik sleep je er wel doorheen. Die man is op zijn minst vijftig toch? Die kunnen we wel aan met zijn tweeën.' Neal deelde een glimlach maar begon nu grotere slokken van zijn koffie te drinken. De mok stootte tegen zijn zonnebril en toen hij hem in een keer leeg had gedronken drukte Diana plotseling de zonnebril weer recht op zijn neus. 'Zo. Is dat beter?' vroeg de agente. Neal knikte verward. Ze was sterk en slim maar zeker liet ze ook af en toe haar vrouwelijke sympathie zien in situaties zoals deze. Het was alleen te verwachten dat ze drie tellen later met het dossier tegen zijn hoofd sloeg met een grijns. 'Zo mag ik het horen, slapjanus,' lachte ze.

Neal kon daar niet eens op reageren toen Hughes plotseling uit zijn kantoor kwam gelopen.

'Oké, we hebben een nieuwe locatie. Ten westen van de vorige roof. Peter, Jones. Arrestteer hem als je kunt, Diana en Neal?' De oudere man zocht oogcontact met Diana en de agente ging staan.

'Ja baas?'

'Rij de anderen achterna. Zorg er hoe dan ook voor dat de man _Nick Halden_ herkent. Blijf in je rol en spreek een plek af waar je hem klem kan houden tot Peter en zijn team in kan grijpen. Dit is een simpele missie, Caffrey. Zorg dat je alert genoeg bent.' Neal knikte en ging nu ook staan.

'Natuurlijk. U heeft mijn woord.'

En ze vertrokken direct. Plan of geen plan. Dit was een kwestie van improvisatie. En Neal had er de volste vertrouwen in.

* * *

><p><em>AN: nou.. ik weet het niet met dit hoofdstuk. Het is zo… sloom alsof er geen spanning in zit. Of ligt het aan mij? Leuk niet leuk? Laat het weten <em>

_X_

_Josi_


	4. Chapter 4

Het ging allemaal zo snel. Bij de tijd dat hij en Diana op de plaats van bestemming waren, en Neals' enkelband was verwijderd, was Peter en zijn team de des betreffende winkel binnengelopen. Het was een geluk dat er voorzorgsmaatregelen waren getroffen bij het opsporen van Michael Brendan. Een van de grootste saffieren, omringt met het zuiverste goud, in omstreken, was al voorzien met een microchip. Toen alle juweliers gewaarschuwd waren voor een mogelijke inbraak wist de FBI dat het een kwestie van tijd was om de man op te sporen. Er was een duidelijk signaal en het bewoog richting het Oosten van New York. Het was echter bijzonder hoe snel deze man kon reizen.

Het vangen van deze gozer was daarom een heel ander verhaal, natuurlijk. En dat ging meerdere malen al mis.

Dat was waarom ze Neal nou zo nodig hadden. Het was al een schande hoe vaak deze man hen zo te slim af was, steeds. En het was niet gek dat ze deze keer de man achter slot en grendel wilde krijgen.

Neal wist dat het ergens heel fout voelde om voor dit soort dingen te worden ingezet. Mozzie zou gezegd hebben dat hij het schoothondje mocht uit gaan hangen. Zijn letterlijke woorden waren dan ook: _"Neal. Je bent dan misschien uit de cel, maar je hebt nu nog minder vrijheid gekregen, vriend. Je bent van eerste klas dief gezonken naar een gehandicapte schoothond van de FBI."_

En hoe paranoïde zijn vriend Mozzie ook was, _gehandicapte schoothond _kwam aardig dichtbij de waarheid vandaag. Hij moest eens weten.

* * *

><p>De telefoon ging. Neal schrok even uit zijn mijmeringen en graaide in zijn binnenzak. Het was Peter. Even deelde hij en Diana een blik en Neal zette de telefoon op de luidspreker.<p>

'Zeg het maar, Peter.'

'Neal. Michael zit ergens in de buurt van het restaurant _Salvador. _Maar het signaal begint af te zwakken. Mogelijk zit hij dieper onder de grond.' Diana beet op haar onderlip.

'Het riool?' Met die woorden trok Neal zijn neus op.

'Geweldig,' mompelde hij misschien nét iets te hard zodat Peter hem kon horen. Hij antwoorde daarom ook met een gniffel.

'Dat is een mogelijkheid, Diana. Maar Jones en ik dachten eerder aan de wijnkelder. Het pand is oud. De muren zijn waarschijnlijk opgebouwd uit een ijzeren skelet, binnenin het cement. Dat kan gemakkelijk het signaal verstoren. Neal? Misschien kunnen we het restaurant afzetten en is _Nick Halden_ helemaal niet nodig. Hoe staat het met je hoofd?' Neal wreef over zijn linker slaap en knikte zonder er erg in te hebben dat Peter hem niet kon zien. Diana antwoorde zijn vraag met: 'Nou, hij zit er nog aan, als je dat bedoeld. Hij is oké, baas.'

'Wat zij zegt,' beaamde Neal met een zachtere stem.

Er was even een stilte aan de andere kant van de lijn. Diana en Neal luisterden aandachtig naar de stem van Jones en Peter was het blijkbaar met hem eens.

'Dat is mooi, Neal. Diana. Rij vast vooruit en wacht daar op ons. Wij komen achter jullie aan. Het signaal is gestopt. Michael is daar mogelijk binnen in het restaurant. Neal. Blijf in de auto tot we contact met je opnemen, oké? Misschien wordt dit een eitje.'

'Oké,' antwoorde Neal en fronste zijn voorhoofd bij het gegeven dat het signaal gestopt was. Mogelijk was de chip ontdekt en was Michael hem al lang gesmeerd terwijl ze hier zaten te babbelen over de telefoon.

'Oké, baas. Ik zie je daar.' Neal drukte de telefoon uit en maakte een zijdelinkse blik naar Diana. Ook op haar gezicht was de twijfel af te lezen. Met een frons startte ze opnieuw de motor en reed ze harder over de weg, waar Neal uiteraard niet blij mee was.

* * *

><p>Omdat het vandaag een mooie zonnige dag was zat het terras bommetje vol met vrolijke mensen. De vredige sfeer werd ruw verstoord toen Diana haar wagen met gierende banden tot stilstand bracht. Gevolgd door een tweede wagen.<p>

Neal greep met beide handen naar het dashboard tot de motor uitging en wist vrij zeker dat Diana dit expres deed. Zijn gezicht was zo groen als het gras toen hij haar aankeek met een zijdewaardse blik. Diana grijnsde.

'Ugh, ik moet kotsen,' jammerde Neal en Diana grijns werd alleen maar breder.

'Er zijn toiletten in het restaurant, Caffrey. Ga je gang.' Neal schudde zijn hoofd en zuchtte teleurgesteld.

'Het doet geen pijn om af en toe wat meer van je vrouwelijke kant te laten zien, Diana.'

'Oké. _Schat_. Kots in de toilet. Niet in mijn wagen. Zo beter?' Ze glimlachte en maakte haar portier open. 'En als je klaar bent ga je terug in de wagen en wacht je op het signaal van Peter, begrepen?' Neal kinkte.

Met geheven pistool stapte Diana uit de wagen en vergezelde ze Peter en Jones die al wat mensen toespraken die angstvallig van hun stoelen afschoten.

Even bleef Neal zitten om op adem te kunnen komen. Een brandend gevoel in zijn keel vertelde hem wat hij moest doen. Maar hij wilde niet te zwak overkomen voor zijn collega en wachtte tot ze binnen het restaurant was, samen met de rest van het team. Toen de kust veilig was, en Neal bang was dat hij het niet langer meer kon ophouden, hees hij zichzelf uit de wagen. Zijn hoofd tolde even op het moment dat hij verticaal was. En de geur van benzine en brandend rubber van de autobanden maakte het er niet makkelijker op. Maar al snel hervond hij zijn balans terug. En was oké genoeg om de achterdeur in zijn vizier te krijgen. Met knipperende ogen nam hij alles even vluchtig in zich op. Het was ten slotte een FBI-zakenzone.

Het terras dat nog geen minuut geleden vol en vredig was, liep nu langzaam leeg. Mensen begonnen langzaam op te staan van hun plaats en keken wat gespannen in het rond. Opnieuw sprak zijn brandende keel tot zich en hij besloot zich maar te haasten voor de echte actie begon en Neal begon te lopen richting de achteruitgang. Hij botste bijna op tegen een oudere vrouw. Na een haastige verondschuldiging greep de oudere vrouw hem bezorgd bij de pols om te vragen wat er aan de hand was en of hij oké was. Neal had haar met een glimlach aangekeken en gezegd dat het ging om een arrestatie, en hij een van de agenten was. Even had hij hiervoor zijn zonnebril afgedaan en dat was waarschijnlijk niet goed in de smaak gevallen. Ze was door zijn wijde pupillen en bleke gezicht niet echt gerustgesteld maar ze liet hem weer los. En Neal hervatte zijn pas, naar de achteruitgang van het overvolle restaurant. Bij het naderen van de deur merkte hij dat het misselijke gevoel over was. Hoe dan ook besloot hij om zich op te frissen. Wat koel water in het gezicht deed hem altijd wonderen.

* * *

><p>Neal was een man van vele gezichten. Hij voelde vaak hoever hij kon gaan. Hij durfde soms gewaagde plannen uit te voeren zonder een schrammetje eraan over te houden. Neal ging altijd een stapje verder waar de rest stopte. En alles boven alles wist hij zich altijd te redden uit vreemde en benarde situaties. Dat maakte hem zo'n goede conman. En daarom stak hij boven een ander uit. Als Mozzie vroeg waarom hij zo goed was in zijn vak, wat de kale vreemde man alleen maar vroeg als hij ladder zat was, vertelde Neal hem dat het kwam door zijn goede samenwerking tussen zijn <em>wil<em> en _instinct_.

En deze keer… voelde hij gewoon dat er iets niet klopte.

In de veronderstelling dat het lag aan zijn migraine en kunstmatige sufheid, probeerde Neal dit gevoel te negeren toen hij de trap naar beneden zocht. De toiletten bevonden zich een verdieping lager, gek genoeg. En er was geen lift of dergelijke. In een snelle gedachte realiseerde hij zich dat gehandicapten mensen hier geen gebruik konden maken van de faciliteiten. Maar misschien was er ergens speciaal voor hen een toilet op de begaande grond.

De kleine smalle tochtige trap naar de toiletten was donker maar prettig voor Neal's overgevoelige ogen. De krakende deur bracht hem direct naar de vier grote wastafels en zuchtend deed hij zijn zonnebril af, omdat het kon in dit gedempte licht. Bij het zien van zichzelf in de spiegel schoot hij bijna in de lach. Hij zag er niet uit. Met zijn smalle soepele vingers betaste hij zijn ver uitstekende jukbenen en zijn donkere kringen rond zijn bijna zwarte ogen. Het was vreemd om zichzelf zo te zien terwijl hij zich al stukken beter voelde als enkele uren geleden. De pillen van Elisabeth hadden zijn werk goed gedaan.

Onbewust neuriede Neal een onbekend deuntje terwijl hij de kraan liet lopen en een soort kommetje van zijn handen maakte. Met een snelle en zorgvuldige beweging sloeg hij wat van het water in zijn gezicht. Het was zo prettig en koel dat hij er een moment zijn overgevoelige ogen sloot.

Toen kraakte de deur. Open en dicht. Gevolgd door zekere en snelle voetstappen. Neal hand amper de kans om zichzelf nog om te draaien toen hij plotseling een stevige klap tegen zijn achterhoofd voelde.

'Oemf!'

Vrijwel direct zocht zijn lichaam zich een weg naar de grond in een ongemakkelijke stuiterende beweging. Hij kwam akelig met zijn kin tegen de stenen wastafel terecht. En wat Neal ook probeerde, hij had geen controle meer over zijn ledematen. Met een vluchtige blik in de spiegel, voor hij zijn bewustzijn volledig verloor, herkende hij het vierkante silhouet van Michael Brendan…

* * *

><p>Er waren nog maar enkele minuten voorbij gegaan sinds Neal voor een moment zijn bewustzijn had verloren. Hij voelde zich akelig duf en gevoelloos voor hij zijn ogen opende. Voor een moment voelde hij geen hoofdpijn. Geen misselijkheid.<p>

'_Nick…' _

Toen Neal zich langzaam weer onder controle wist te krijgen voelde hij dat hij gedragen werd. De druk in zijn kloppende hoofd nam drastisch toe toen Neal zich besefte dat hij op zijn kop over iemands schouder hing.

Het was donker. En koud. Toen Neal uitreikte naar de grijze wanden van de muur voelde hij dat de muur klam en vochtig was. Het rook er zelfs klam en vochtig. Die fruitige schimmelachtige aroma maakte hem bijna ziek, tot het persoon dat hem droeg stopte met lopen.

'_Gooi hem daar maar neer, Chuck.' _

Neal voelde zichzelf van de brede schouder afgeschoven worden en kwam met een plof op de betonnen vloer terecht. En duf of niet. Dat voelde hij toch echt wel.

'Aaahh.'

'Zo, Nick. Fijn dat je weer bij ons bent, jongen,' klonk de stem weer. Hij had hem daarstraks al een paar keer gehoord maar nu pas trok het zijn volledige aandacht. Met veel moeite krabbelde Neal enigszins overeind van de koude vloer. Een nieuwe pijn ontstond in zijn schouder toen hij zijn rug probeerde te rechtte. Het was gewoon zijn dag niet vandaag.

Het was er nog steeds pikkedonker. En Neal was er ergens enorm dankbaar voor. Het gaf hem tenminste nog een beetje bescherming.

'Michael? Ik wou dat ik kon zeggen dat ik blij was om je te zien. Maar…' begon Neal zacht. Zijn stem klonk vreselijk onherkenbaar. Toen hij praatte voelde hij zijn hoofd harder bonzen. _Yep... Dit was zeker te weten een hersenschudding._

Meteen klonk er geschuifel. Eerder geknars door de wrijving van kiezelstenen en schoenzolen. Michael nam wat afstand van hem en er klonk plotseling een harde "klik" van een of andere schakelaar. Toen schoot er ineens knipperend een lamp boven hem aan. Het was zo fel en zo plotseling dat Neal kreunend zijn ogen bedekte met beide handen. In een glimp ving hij nog een paar wiebelende schoenen op. Michael was niet alleen. Hij had iemand meegenomen. Iemand met de naam Chuck, als hij het zich nog goed kon herinneren.

De twee mannen waren blijkbaar blij bij het zien van een lichtschuwe conman. Beide mannen lachten er even om.

'Ik had het net nog over jou met mijn vriend Chuck. Ik zei: Goh, Chuck… wat een problemen allemaal voor een simpele klus. Al die politie. Al dat gedoe… En dan is er ineens Nick Halden. In levender lijve. Toeval?' Neal likte zijn lip en proefde de koperachtige smaak van bloed op zijn tong. Hij had er vast opgebeten toen hij die klap opving, terug in de toiletten.

'Ik denk het eigenlijk niet, Nick. Dat het toeval is.' De man klonk kalm en vermaakt. Neal fronste zijn voorhoofd. Langzaam waagde hij nu een blik door de omgeving. Het licht deed nog altijd zeer en hij voelde zich extreem hulpeloos. Maar hoe benard deze situatie ook was, Neal bleef in zijn rol.

'Waarom denk je dat, Michael? Kan een man als ik niet een druk bezocht restaurant binnentreden zonder beschuldigd te worden voor van alles en nog wat?' Even sloot Neal opnieuw zijn ogen toen hij de brede man hoorde naderen. Met twee sterke armen sloeg hij Neal's armen achterop zijn rug.

'Kom op, Nick. Hoe dom denk je dat ik ben?'

Neal kon tegenstribbelen als hij wilde. Hij was maar alleen en niet echt in staat om zichzelf te kunnen verdedigen. Niet fysiek althans. Er was altijd nog een andere weg.

'Oké, Michael. Luister naar me.' Neal zette zijn grote ogen op en tuurde nog een maal rond in de duistere omgeving. Overal waar hij keek stonden wijnrekken met lege en volle flessen. Er waren geen ramen en de enige uitgang was de gang waar de grote man genaamd Chuck met zijn rug naar toe was gekeerd. Chuck kneep harder in zijn armen toen Neal hem in de ogen probeerde te kijken.

'Ik luister, knul.' Neal wende zich weer tot de vierkant gevormde man.

'De Saffieren ketting die je zojuist hebt gestolen, die is gechipt. De politie kan je opsporen met een monitor en cirkelt zich al rond dit gebouw. Dit is belangrijk, Michael. Heb je de ketting? Heb je de ketting, hier?' Met zijn grote ogen keek hij de man diep en indringend aan. Voor een moment kreeg hij zijn blauwe kleur terug in zijn ogen.

Michael maakte even streng oogcontact met zijn partner.

'Dat is onmogelijk. Ik kijk altijd uit voor chips en shit. Je liegt.' Zijn ogen schoten van Chuck naar Neal en Neal zag nu dat de man aan zichzelf begon te twijfelen. De grip op zijn armen werd minder, nu.

'Geloof mij, Michael. Check de achterkant van de Saffier. Ik lieg niet. Waarom zou ik.' Even lachte Michael daarom. Maar na een overweging graaide de oudere man in zijn broekzak en haalde er een telefoon uit. Met een druk op de knop kreeg hij een andere man met een Russisch accent aan de lijn.

'Wat is de naam van de agent met de bruine ogen?' vroeg de juwelendief eentonig. Hij keek Neal ijzig aan. Met een kort en snel antwoord aan de andere kant van de lijn verbrak de man de verbinding en keek Neal nog altijd ijzig aan. Neal voelde gewoon dat dit niet goed ging. Het was die blik. Die blik die Kellar ook had toen de man besloot om hem te gaan doden.

'Chuck. Kijk in zijn mobiel. Zoek naar de naam Peter Burke. En bel hem eens op, wil je.' Chuck knikte en greep met een hand in Neals' binnenzak. Even kwam de misselijkheid terug bij Neal en hij slikte moeizaam om te voorkomen dat hij hier niet terplekke overgaf van de spanning.

Het telefoonnummer van Peter stond op de snel-toets. Het was gemakkelijk om hem te vinden. En toen Chuck hem over liet gaan gooide hij de telefoon richting Michael. Michael ving hem moeiteloos op uit de lucht en duwde zijn rechteroor tegen Neals' mobiel.

* * *

><p>'Het signaal is weer gestopt, Peter. Ik snap het niet,' verkondigde Jones. Peter knikte. Hij was een beetje gefrustreerd omdat dit pand twee kelderingangen bleek te hebben. Ze hadden vast de verkeerde gang genomen. Michael Brendan had de kans gehad om te vluchten en had mogelijk de chip ontdekt.<p>

Inmiddels was het hele restaurant leeggelopen op het personeel na. Jones tuurde over de lege zaal met lege tafels die enkele seconden allemaal nog bezet waren. Het was altijd weer bijzonder hoe snel mensen in een groep reageren als er actie is. Peter gromde gefrustreerd en stond op het punt om nieuwe bevelen uit te delen tot zijn mobieltje ineens overging. Het mobieltje had dat speciale deuntje. Een alarmerend paniekerig piepdeuntje dat hij uitgezocht had voor Neal. Zo wist hij altijd wanneer zijn partner belde. Het deuntje had hem nooit echt opgefokt. Het was als grapje bedoeld.

Deze keer had het toch enigszins effect. Met vluchtige vingers drukte hij op de groene knop en staarde naar de leegte alsof hij verwachtte dat de jongere man voor hem zou verschijnen met een druk op de knop.

'Neal? Waar ben je? Heb je Michael naar buiten zien komen?' hij wachtte even op antwoord. De telefoon kraakte en ritselde. Toen werd de lijn abrupt verbroken en een vreemd angstig gevoel knaagde er in zijn maag.

'Peter? Wat is er?' vroeg Diana verschrokken bij het zien van Peters' bleker wordend gezicht.

'Het is Neal. Ze hebben Neal.'

Er viel een stilte.

'Jones, neem de andere kant van de kelder. Diana ga met hem mee. Ik bel Hughes voor back-up.'

* * *

><p>Het was zo gebeurd. Michael hoorde zijn naam vallen aan de andere kant van de lijn en besloot de telefoon te vernietigen. Met wilde ogen blikte hij op Neal.<p>

'Zo zo. Jij bent dus een van hen, niet waar. Neal?' De man streek door zijn warrige haren en liep twee onrustige rondjes om zijn as. Neal hield angstvallig zijn adem in. Hij wist dat het gedaan was met de pret. Hij mocht tenminste van geluk spreken dat de man niet in het bezit was van een vuurwapen.

Chuck greep hem weer stevig beet en gromde even woest toen Neal tegenstribbelde. Het was overduidelijk dat iedereen nu een beetje gespannen was.

'Chuck. Geef hem de ketting. We smeren hem.' En Chuck knikte. Met een ruk trok hij Neal van de grond hen keek hem woest in de ogen. Hij voelde zijn hete adem in zijn gezicht blazen. Het was echt een angstaanjagende man. Het werd alleen maar zorgelijker toen de man zijn grip op hem veranderde om beter in zijn broekzak te kunnen graaien. Chuck nam een handvol van zijn golvende donkere haren beet en greep hem stevig vast. Neal deed geen moeite om zich los te wringen omdat hij anders bang was dat zijn hele hoofdhuid eraf zou komen als hij dat deed. De Saffieren ketting kwam tevoorschijn en Chuck wilde hem ruw bij hem omdoen tot Michael hem stopte.

'Stop. Laat mij het doen, Chuck.' En Chuck knikte terwijl hij de rillerige jongere man naar Michael toe draaide. Een moment deelde de twee een blik en Neal wist vrij zeker wat er nu ging gebeuren.

Neal schudde sprakeloos zijn hoofd. Hij had geen idee wat hij nu nog moest zeggen. Het enige dat hij kon doen was zich verzetten tegen de pijn die komen zal. Neal beet op zijn bloedende onderlip en knipperde met zijn tranende ogen. Hij huilde. Niet van verdriet of angst. Het gebeurde gewoon.

En dat was precies waar Michael zo op hoopte. Dat hij zou huilen. Net als hij, toen hij wist dat Nick Halden of _Neal_ iets te maken had met de roof op zijn Klimt. Chuck had Neal nu zo stevig vast dat hij zijn armen niet meer voelde.

'Doe je best. Sla je slag, Michael. Dit is niets vergeleken wat de politie met je gaat doen als ze je eindelijk hebben.' Deze woorden maakte Michael bijna roodgloeiend. En Neal kon nu alleen maar hopen dat Peter en zijn team op tijd binnen kwamen stormen met een verassingsaanval. Jammer genoeg… gebeurde dat niet.

Michael balde een vuist en gromde toen hij hard in zijn maag stompte. In een tel kon Neal niet meer ademen en hing als een zak aardappelen in de sterke grip van Chuck. Hij moest vast even een black-out hebben gehad, want toen Neal zich weer bewust was van de omgeving en zijn benarde situatie lag Neal op zijn zijde tegen de koude grond. Alles in zijn lijf voelde gebroken of gekneusd en Neal had een moment nodig om een paar keer diep te kunnen ademen. Het leek stil. Hij leek alleen te zijn. Maar deze akelige situatie was nog steeds niet over. Want toen Neal opnieuw een hand op zijn hoofd voelde en weer met zijn haren op de been werd gehesen stond hij opnieuw oog in oog met Michael. Michael zei hem wat en Neal realiseerde zich dat hij hem niet kon horen praten. Alsof hij onder water was. En keek naar een vreemde golvende wereld.

Hij kreeg nu de ketting om. En hoe graag Neal nog wat slims had willen zeggen… om hem nog een keer te laten sudderen... het enige dat eruit kwam waren benauwde raspende geluiden en akelig kolkend gehoest. Spatten van zijn eigen bloed spetterde in Michaels' gezicht toen hij opnieuw een knal kreeg. Deze keer recht in zijn gezicht.

'Deze is voor de Klimt, klootzak,' gromde de vierkant gebouwde man.

En dat was het laatste dat Neal hoorde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ik wil nog wel een mooi einde schrijven. Maar, ik dacht jullie nog even lekker te kunnen pesten om hiermee te wachten tot de volgende keer;) Alles nog naar wens? Moet ik er iets speciaals aan toevoegen? Valt alles te volgen? Of heb ik zwaaaaar gefaald! Laat een berichtje achter. Uw wens is mijn bevel<strong>

**X**

**Josi**


	5. Chapter 5

Toen Diana en Jones samen de trap afdaalde bleef Jones een moment staan.

'Wat, Jones? Kom op.'

'Een moment,' antwoorde Jones afgeleid en liep bij de heren toilet naar binnen. Diana wist vrij zeker dat Jones niet zo achterlijk was om midden in een arrestatie een kort bezoekje te doen aan het toilet. Hij volgde zijn gevoel. Jones was meer op zoek naar Caffrey dan het vinden van Michael Brendan. Jones negeerde niet zomaar orders van Peter. Alleen als zijn instinct hem iets seinde. Diana kon aan Jones instinct relativeren. Het knagend gevoel in haar maag vertelde het zelfde. Michael was hem al lang gesmeerd. En had Caffrey mogelijk wat aangedaan.

Dus ze bleef staan waar ze stond met haar geweer weer terug in zijn halster gestoken. En, _als ze het niet dacht_, duurde het niet lang eer Jones terug kwam met Neal's zonnebril.

'Hij is hier geweest, in ieder geval. En er zit bloed aan één van de wastafels. Dat is_ niet_ goed.' Jones keek bezorgd. Zijn donkere ogen vonkelde in het zwakke licht.

Diana wiebelde een moment nerveus met de hakken van haar schoenen en schudde haar hoofd. Zonder woorden versnelde de twee agenten hun pas naar de wijnkelder. Dit keer zonder geheven pistolen.

Het was niet moeilijk om hun collega, inderdaad _alleen_ en _zonder_ Michael Brendan, te vinden toen ze de lichtschakelaar aanklikten terwijl ze de kelder binnenstormden.

Neal lag op zijn zijde tegen de muur op de grond. Levenloos, en bloederig.

'Mijn God,' stamelde Diana en begon naar haar mobiele telefoon te zoeken. Jones was al bij de levenloze man neergeknield om zijn pols te checken.

'Hij leeft nog. Gewoon bewusteloos, Godzijdank.' Diana zuchtte opgelucht nét voordat ze Peter aan de andere kant van de lijn had. De verbinding was slecht maar kon de spanning in de baas zijn stem goed opmerken.

'Hebben jullie hem? Michael, bedoe ik?' Opnieuw zuchtte Diana. Peinzend draaide Diana zichzelf weg van Jones en Caffrey. Als poging om het beeld te wissen uit haar geheugen en haar stem zo strak mogelijk te houden voor haar baas.

'Nee. Sorry, Peter. Hij is weg. Maar... we hebben Caffrey.' Ze wilde Peter voorzichtig vertellen over Neal zijn toestand, toen Jones haar onderbrak.

'Hey, Diana,' riep Jones plotseling en Diana wende haar blik vluchtig naar haar collega. De man had de Saffieren ketting tussen zijn vingers geklemd. Het was enige _duidelijke_ bewijs dat Michael voor ze achtergelaten had.

Terwijl de stem van Peter laaiend door foeterde beet Diana even op haar lip. Ze wist niet goed hoe ze alles moest verwoorden.

'Michael was hier, Peter,' begon ze met een verbeten stem. 'Hij was hier, zekers te weten. En weer aan onze neus weten te ontkomen. Maar hij heeft een boodschap voor ons achtergelaten.' Haar ogen blikte opnieuw op de bewusteloze man die nu voorzichtig door Jones in de stabiele zijligging werd gelegd. Zijn verwondingen waren niet helemaal duidelijk. Maar zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed. De meeste trauma zat geconcentreerd rond zijn neus en op zijn achterhoofd zat ook een flinke knaap van een bult. Zo op het eerste gezicht leek de schade mee te vallen. Maar Diana wist hoe verraderlijk hoofdwonden konden zijn. Dus ze sloot haar ogen een moment voor ze Peter weer via de telefoon aansprak.

'Neal is in elkaar geslagen. En hij draagt de Saffieren ketting.' Diana keek nog een ogenblik neer op het liggend figuur en zuchtte. 'Ik denk dat we een ambulance nodig hebben.'

* * *

><p>Je kon altijd op Peter rekenen als het ging om snelheid. Binnen enkele minuten was hij bij hen, vergezeld met paramedische zorgverleners. Bij de tijd dat de bewusteloze Neal op een brancard getakeld werd had Peter het nieuws al aan het bureau doorgegeven. Hughes was niet blij. Maar ook bezorgd over de toestand van Caffrey. Diana en Jones stonden erop dat Peter met Neal mee moest rijden naar het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis dus klom hij met de brancard en paramedische zorgverlener de achterbak in, van de ambulance.<p>

Het had twee uur geduurd eer Neal test-vrij was voor hersenbeschadigingen en inwendige bloedingen en dat was dan ook het moment dat Peter voor het eerst alleen met hem was, sinds de autorit naar het kantoor, vanmiddag. Buiten de enkele kleine verwondingen aan het gezicht, die er altijd erger uit zagen omdat hoofdwonden harder bloeden dan andere verwondingen, had Neal een flinke blauwe plek opgelopen op zijn onderbuik. Gelukkig was er niets anders gebroken dan alleen zijn neus.

Neal was al een half uur geleden bij bewustzijn gekomen en het was overduidelijk dat de jongere man leed aan een lichte hersenschudding. Hoe dan ook wist hij zijn eigen naam te vertellen en hoeveel vingers de dokter opstak op te noemen. Het had dus allemaal veel ernstiger kunnen zijn als Michael _bijvoorbeeld_ gewapend was geweest. Dat was dan ook het eerste wat Peter zei toen Neal wakker werd.

Stil nam Peter plaats naast het bed aan de kant waar Neal met zijn suffig hoofd naartoe was gekanteld. Een lange tijd staarde de jongere man in de amberkleurige ogen van Peter, waarop Peter begon te grijnzen.

'Alles nog onder controle, Neal?' vroeg hij zacht. 'Je kijkt een beetje moeilijk.'

'Ik kijk slaperig, Peter. Ik ben uitgeput.'

'Je bent moe omdat je een flinke optater tegen je kokosnoot hebt gehad, Neal. Van hersenschuddingen word je slaperig.'

'Fijn,' zuchtte Neal en sloot zijn ogen voor een moment. Toen hij ze weer opende was Peter's glimlach verdwenen.

'Heb je pijn?' Daarop schudde de jongere man zijn hoofd en betaste voorzichtig het verband om zijn neus.

'Ik voel me beter dan ik me de hele dag heb gevoeld, Peter.' Er kwam een zwakke glimlach op zijn gebarsten lippen. 'Ik ben alleen slaperig.' Peter nam het allemaal eens rustig in zichzelf op en leunde achterover in zijn stoel terwijl hij onbewust terugdacht aan de ochtend.

'Is een migraine echt zo erg?' vroeg Peter iets zachter toen Neal's ogen kleiner en troebeler werden van de slaap.

'Yep,' was zijn schorre antwoord. Het bleef enige tijd stil en Peter keek toe hoe de jongere man in het ziekenhuisbed langzaam in slaap viel. Door het verband om zijn neus bleef Neal zachtjes door zijn mond ademen. Kleine snurkgeluiden kwamen eruit voord en Peter betrapte zich op een vertederde glimlach.

Hij bleef een tijdje zitten en luisteren naar de langzame evenwichtige ademhaling.

'Oké, Neal. Ik zal je niet meer plagen als je nog eens een migraine hebt,' fluisterde hij zacht en gaf de jongere man een zachte aai over zijn bol voordat hij van zijn stoel af kwam.

* * *

><p>Gelukkig was er goed nieuws toen Peter de volgende ochtend op kantoor kwam. De juwelendief Michael Brendan was gearresteerd na een heterdaad, in de buurt van Detroit. De man werd overgedragen naar New York voor verhoor en zal over enkele dagen berecht worden voor zijn daden. Peter wist dat de straffen voor diefstal niet zo hoog waren als de straf voor het mishandelen van een FBI agent. Of CI, in Neal's geval. Mogelijk dat hij nog wat voor Neal kon doen om dit aan te kaarten bij de rechter.<p>

Neal had een dag in het ziekenhuis gelegen voor observatie en scheen snel te herstellen dus werd aan het eind van de dag al ontslagen uit het ziekenhuis. De eerste dag bleef Neal onder de hoedde van _Resort a la Burke_ en werd flink verwend door Elisabeth met lekkere hapjes en koude kompresjes voor zijn akelig blauwgekleurde en lichtelijk gezwollen gezicht met hoofdpijn; waar Neal geen _nee_ tegen zei. De rest van zijn vrije week bracht hij door bij June.

* * *

><p>De week echter vloog voorbij en toen Neal zijn eerste dag weer op het werk kwam hoorde hij dat Peter zichzelf had ziek gemeld. Hij had het blijkbaar voor elkaar gekregen om tijdens het hardlopen zijn enkel te verdraaien. Elisabeth had hem naar de dokterspost gereden en zat nu in het gips.<p>

'Peter Peter Peter… Is het niet zo dat 86%, van de 100, het vrouwen zijn die door de enkel gaan? Of was je op Elisabeth's Pumps gaan hardlopen?' vroeg Neal die zijn partner met een grijns had opgebeld.

'_Jaja. Wrijf het er maar lekker in, Caffrey. Ik zie je volgende week, rotzak.'_

Het was heerlijk. Nét goed. De aansteller.

Einde;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Af en toe is plagen gewoon noodzakelijk zie je wel… Ik plaag ook graag. Maar niet als men het niet verdiend. Vorige keer zei ik dat ik jullie pestte om te wachten met het einde. Maar dat was gewoon omdat ik er zelf de spanning in wou houden. Anders was het einde zomaar afgeraffeld aangezien het toen laat was; en ik toch een hoofdstuk wilde plaatsen die nacht. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebt en wie weet zien jullie nog meer van deze verhalen. Als mijn drukke praktijk het tenminste weer eens toelaat;)<strong>

**X**

**Josi**


End file.
